Bite Me
by Wamakai
Summary: Just how well do you think Mukuro can give the skylark a taste of her own medicine? MukuroxFem! Hibari; 69Fem!18


**One of my readers (Oh yes, I blame you!) put it into my head to make Hibari a female and it stuck. This is the product of all the thoughts I had relating to that one thought and who better to pair her with than Hibari's arch enemy? *cue evil laugh***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the character and/or locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

He raised an eyebrow as she walked into his office and locked the door. Knowing her violent streak, being locked in a room with Hibari Kyoko didn't bode well. Mukuro regarded the hellcat before him fairly pleased.

"And to what may I owe this pleasure?" he asked standing from his seat.

"I won't tolerate interference of my duties. I told you that already."

"Indeed you did."

"I see that your useless herbivorous mind is good for something at least."

"Why thank you," he said giving her an annoying smirk, "but it's good for more than that."

He took a step towards her, his red eye glowing with mischief. She was never one to be intimidated so she didn't move except to cross her arms. He stopped his advance when he got right in front of her.

"I do not appreciate you invading my privacy as you wish."

"And I do not really care… it brought you here, didn't it?" He raised a hand and pushed some of her short hair out of her face.

For as long as he could remember, he had been her rival. He had thought her very interesting when she had defeated him all those years ago during his first engagement with the Vongola. She had hated his guts since then, but he liked to think that they had settled into the odd love-hate relationship they now shared.

That hadn't stopped him from noticing how her eyes seemed more expressive than he had first thought they would be. It didn't stop him from being able to immediately sense her presence every time he entered her room. It didn't stop him from thinking about her more and more each day until he was sure he was going mad.

They weren't very different in their disregard for the Vongola, but that seemed to be where the similarities ended.

"If you are fond of that hand, move it out of my face," she said, her grey eyes lighting at the prospect of a fight. Of course she would say something like that. It didn't faze him though. She knew this already, of course.

"Or what?" he said, his voice taking on a lower timbre than usual. She didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Prepare to be bitten to death," she said and made a move to pull out her tonfas. That he definitely expected and was completely prepared for. His mist ability came in handy at times. She hit at a mirage he had quickly formed. She stood primed and ready for battle. He was ready for battle too, but of an entirely different kind. He came up behind her.

"Not if I bite you first."

He dodged two lighting fast swings of her tonfa and caught her wrists above her head. Taking the chance while she was stunned, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

For a brief moment, Hibari Kyoko stood very still trying to figure out what was happening. She had never showed any undue interest in the Mist Guardian whom she had been sure she absolutely loathed, but there was no denying that he was the perfect candidate for being a carnivore if ever there was one. Moreover, kissing her so suddenly was almost like a challenge to her.

Plus, a pleasant shiver ran down her spine at that moment and she decided she rather liked it. Her eyes met his mismatched ones and she smirked. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she pulled him towards her and smashed her lips against his.

When he wrapped his arms around her she felt his warmth seep deliciously through her skin. Had he always been that strong? It felt as if he were crushing her but not in a bad way. He pulled away from her lips first and she wondered what he was up to. It didn't take very long to find out.

His lips touched the side of her neck and she felt her eyes widen then grow heavy and slowly fall shut. Deciding he hadn't quite had enough, he licked her skin once then did the last thing she expected.

He bit her.

She went suddenly rigid wondering at the not unpleasant sensation that one bite gave her. He pulled away one more time to look into her rather surprised eyes.

"What are you doing?" she said , her voice much quieter than usual.

"To coin a phrase," he said bringing his lips to hers once more, "I'm going to bite you to death."


End file.
